1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile device antennas, and more particularly, to a keyboard and mobile device having a radio frequency antenna device mounted below spaces that exist between keys of the keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Near Field Communication (NFC), which uses radio frequency identification tags, transmits data between terminals in close range in a non-contact manner using a band of about 13.56 MHz. NFC is widely used for transmission of item information in stores, such as, for example supermarkets, or travel information for visitors. NFC is also used for traffic access control locking devices and for making payments.
In recent years, NFC has been applied to mobile devices such as, for example, notebook computers, tablet Personal Computers (PCs), and smart phones. The mobile devices include functions that allow for information exchange between terminals, making payments, placing ticket reservation, and performing searches using NFC. Accordingly, demands for antenna devices used in NFC are increasing.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, an NFC antenna device 1 is embedded in a keyboard 3 of a notebook computer 2.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, installation space for the NFC antenna device 1 in the notebook computer 2 is limited due to the mounting of a battery or a battery cover. The NFC antenna device 1 is mounted to a space other than the area of the keyboard, causing a transverse or longitudinal length, or a thickness, of the keyboard to be increased.
Accordingly, the keyboard design is limited and does not have an appealing external appearance.